youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Latios's New Groove Trailer/Transcript
Narrator: Long ago in a faraway land, (thunder crash) it was a prosperous kingdom, Ruled by a young Latios.. *Latios/Kuzco: Ha! Boom baby! *Tigger/Theme Song Guy: Oh yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation, *Narrator: He Had a Serious Attitude. *Latios/Kuzco:To Hitmonchan You threw off my groove! *Deoxys/Guard: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off Latios's groove. *Hitmonchan/Old Man: Sorry! *Narrator: And evil Advisor. *Latios/Kuzco: By the way, you're fired. *Giratina/Yzma: I'll take over and rule Latios! *Narrator: And one major problem, *Giratina/Yzma: I'll just poison him with this! *Latios/Kuzco: Ah, Hey Zapdos, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? *Zapdos hits him on the head with the tray and he goes unconscious) *Giratina/Yzma: A Lucario?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! *Zapdos/Kronk: Yeah, weird. *Giratina/Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job! *Narrator: Now, it's only hope it's a hobble Bird. *Blu/Pacha: Demon Lucario! *Lucario/Kuzco: Demon Lucario Where? *Misty The Llama: Aah! *Lucario/Kuzco: Aah! You Kidnapped Me! *Blu/Pacha: Why would I kidnap a Lucario? *Lucario/Kuzco: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. *Blu/Pacha: What? *Giratina/Yzma: Tell me Latios is dead *Lucario/Kuzco: Ow! *Zapdos/Kronk: Well, as we would've hoped. *Lucario/Kuzco: Uh-oh. *Pikachu shows up. He pulls out a balloon and blows it up. He then fashions the balloon into the shape of a Lucario He then holds up a very sharp needle.) *Pikachu/Bucky: Pika Pika? *Lucario/Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. *Pikachu/Bucky: Pika Pika! *Pikachu pops the balloon with a big bang. The Legendary Pokemon sleeping *Lucario/Kuzco: Ha! *(That wakes them up. And the chase begins) *Lucario/Kuzco: Aah! Aah! Aah! *Blu/Pacha: Aah-eee! Aah! Aah! Yee-aah! *The Legendary Pokemon move out of the way and he swings right by. He then swings back around and grabs Lucario.) *Lucario/Kuzco: Aah! *Blu/Pacha: Don't worry, your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. *Lucario/Kuzco: No touchy. Ooh! *Blu/Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? *Lucario/Kuzco: Now I feel really bad. Bad Lucario. *Narrator: This holiday season, *Blu/Pacha: Oh, why me? *Narrator:The Latios's got a new look, *Lucario/Kuzco: (wakes up just as Blu/Pacha leans over him) Aah! *Narrator: A new partner, *Blu/Pacha: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! *Lucario/Kuzco: Ow! You did that on purpose, You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult. *Narrator: And a brand new groove. *Lucario/Kuzco: Scorpions! Aah ha ha! *Blu/Pacha: Lucario! Uhh! Aah! *Lucario/Kuzco: Aah! Oh, no! *Narrator: Alerkina4The5th Presents *(Blu and Lucario they stop to look at them, and they are laugh) *Lucario/Kuzco: look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. *Narrator: The Latios's New Groove. *Lucario/Kuzco: Whoo hoo hoo! *Blu/Pacha: Uh-oh. *Lucario/Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. *Blu/Pacha: Yep. *Lucario/Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? *Blu/Pacha: Most likely. *Lucario/Kuzco: Bring it on. (shot of a huge waterfall as they go over it.) Boo-yah! *Narrator: December 2000 in Theatres Everywhere. Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Alerkina4the5th